


The Betrothal

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Misgendering, Past Lives, Reincarnation, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Character, betrothal, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: There was a reason there was no such thing as Sailor Moon in the Silver Millenium.





	The Betrothal

Serenity knew that her son--excuse me, _daughter_ \--was different, special. And, well, if that meant that the boy-- _girl_ \--dressed in a gown almost identical to hers, grew out her hair, and flirted with every male that came along--even though she knew that she had no intention of bedding any of them; Mars, on the other hand, was a different story and Serenity was pretty sure that Mercury had already had some experience in that area if her blush was anything to go by--then she, like most mothers, only wanted her offspring to be happy.

And that was what she was thinking about when she reached into the future and engineered her son's-- _ **daughter**_ damn it--future self to be female. She'd be happier, and—if the dark times she saw there were anything to go by—that world would be safer with Sailor Moon.

But she forgot a crucial point. Before the child had been able to talk, she'd betrothed him to the next Queen of the Dark Moon—a beautiful little girl named Nehellenia. A beautiful little girl who had grown up into a beautiful young woman who had been communicating with Selenity for bordering on a hundred years. A beautiful young woman who had fallen in love with the admittedly sweet, charming, undeniably gorgeous--as a female, though the only pictures sent to Nehellenia were the rare ones where Serenity had gotten Selenity into male clothes--kind, and stubborn princess of the White Moon Kingdom. A beautiful young woman who was going to wait as long as it took for her betrothed to be reborn and grow enough to marry.

Well, at least in the end it wasn't her problem anymore.

\/\'/\/'\/\'/\/

Luna had always been a bit confused by her Usagi's status as the Princess.

Mostly it had to do with the few snippets of memory that Luna had left of the Moon Kingdom.

Such as that one where she had walked in on someone who she was sure was the princess—but was most definitely not, seeing as they _had_ to be male—doing something Luna, at least, thought was horrendous with duct tape. Or that time when the Princess' voice cracked during the middle of an important speech.

But the one thing that confused her most of all was that there was no Sailor Moon in the Silver Millennium. Sailor Moon obviously existed in this time, why not then?

So when Nehellenia kidnapped Usagi, and the Senshi had mounted a rescue mission only to find Nehellenia groping the red-faced girl while muttering that gender wasn't going to fucking matter, she'd waited too long already. Luna finally put the pieces together and promptly fainted.

\/\'/\/'\/\'/\/

Usagi wasn't too upset with the fact that a very pretty woman was messing with her chest; it was stirring up more nice feelings than it ever did with Mamoru; more with the fact that said woman was talking about her being a prince. As in the male form of the word.

She supposed it made some kind of sense; after all, only girls could be Senshi, and Sailor Moon hadn't existed back then. It would also explain--kind of, she guessed--the fact that while Selenity and Endymion's fates had seemed so romantically tragic, Usagi had never felt much in the way of heat between the two. Although, Usagi supposed that the Prince made a very pretty girl and that Endymion might not have known about the extra parts Selenity had.

Parts Usagi was quite glad hadn't followed her into this time. She shivered just thinking about it, or that might be the fact that her shirt had been ripped open by Nehellenia and her bra was about to follow suit. Wait; there was something wrong there…

"Wait! What are you doing! No, don't unsnap that! Ahhhh!"

Usagi was across the room within the second. Tuxedo Kamen nearly died from a nosebleed--still not understanding the implications of Nehellenia calling for her "White Moon Prince"--and the Senshi were at various levels of shock, horror, and recognition.

Rei was looking a little sick, not that Ami was much better. Makoto was shaking, but otherwise fine. Minako was the worst though; she had fainted right next to Luna. Chibi-Usa seemed to take after her father with the not understanding at all; though that was probably for the best.

Finally, Artemis--who, despite looking a little paler than usual, already knew about Selenity's physical sex in the Silver Millennium, thus not as affected--cleared his throat.

"Well, it seems that we are at an impasse, Queen Nehellenia. You do have a claim on the Princess, but as you are both female in this life, we find ourselves with a need for legitimate heirs for both your kingdom, and the Princess' future kingdom."

Nehellenia's pretty mouth twisted in what could have been a pout. "This does put a damper on my plans. I am the last of my line, as Prince Selen was his, so neither of us could have a relative inherit our respective thrones--although I believe that the end goal was the combination of our kingdoms into one, we would still require at least one heir. Still, I will not relinquish my claim on her. I love her, him, no matter what gender."

Artemis was quick to respond, "No one is saying that you must, my lady. But I believe that humans have come up with a solution to this problem. Mercury?"

The too pale blue-haired young woman spoke in a shaky voice, "In vitro fertilization has been used to great effect among infertile couples, single women, and couples such as yourselves. But the donor should be one who will live as long as both of you, say, Prince Endymion."

"Does that meet with your approval, Queen Nehellenia, Usagi?" While Nehellenia nodded with a smile, Usagi was a bit lost.

"What claim? I thought I was supposed to marry Mamo-chan? Where did Chibi-Usa come from?" Tuxedo Kamen smiles at her.

"She's our daughter, Usako, don't you remember?" He obviously hadn't heard anything for about half-an-hour. Chibi-Usa piped up, having been listening a little.

"I actually have a sister. Mama, Poppa, and 'Nia-mama just didn't want me to tell you about it. She's real cute, 'Nia-mama just had her a little before i-it happened." Chibi-Usa grinned, and then realized what she'd just done. "Um, could you just forget I said that? You're not supposed to know about her just yet."

Everyone just stared at Chibi-Usa. Tuxedo Kamen and Nehellenia stood on either side of Usagi, who seemed to have forgotten to hold up her bra. Nehellenia pulled it up and patted the strap into place with a fond smile. The other Inners stood off to the side, helping Venus stand up.

It was Artemis who finally spoke—when Chibi-Usa was looking more than a little sickly with fear—"Of course we can, Chibi-Usa. In fact, I don't want to know anything about the future at all."

Luna whimpers, "I don't want to remember the past… Duct tape…"

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 25 July 2010 on ff.net. I am the original author and am reposting it here, but it is still available on ff.net. This is a product of my writing ability at the time but has been edited prior to reposting it here.


End file.
